DB Super: Son Gohan's Dilemma!
by KeynoRoyal
Summary: Being in the tournament of power made Son Gohan realize there were even for more tougher opponents out there beyond the knowing, and his saiyan cells began to act excited after having an amazing fight with the hot feisty Kefla. Seeing his father Son Goku struggle against the mighty Jiren made him understand that he need to step up and could be a greater help for his pops and Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

It's quiet, at Son Gohan's residence in the big house Mr. Satan build for himself, and Videl! It's the middle of the night 11:00 pm. Gohan, was up with a crying Pan chan who is a bit fussy. Gohan soothes her as he sat in a comfty chair in the middle of her baby room.

Gohan rubs her tiny back "There, there Pan-Chan daddy's here." he said lovingly. As he sat and rocked her to sleep, or tried to as she whimpers he zoned out into a deep thought. His thoughts ran back at the tournament of power, he seen his father struggling up against the mighty Jiren the Grey.

Until, he watched as his father ended up master the Ultra Instinct wowing everybody who watched on the sidelines. However, even though his father ended up having the upper hand on Jiren, the power of UI was so much that it ended up cracking his body in the process, rendering him weak and falling out of such state. Fear abrupt Son Gohan...

He realized then that this could be the end...before he could imagine more he woke out of thought, and panted remembering where he was at. He looked down and seen Pan asleep in his shoulder deep within snuggled.

He smiled lovingly down at her, picked her up and laid her back in her cradle. Making sure the seal of the hood of the cradle was locked secured so Pan don't fly out like she has been. Gohan kissed his daughter goodnight.

As he slowly walk into the room rubbing his eyes, he seen his wife Videl San sleep on her side, he gently got inside of the bed with her, and steadily wrapped his arms around her. "Gohan kun?" she said a bit tiredly. "Are you alright?"

He held her without saying a word, and closed his eyes weakly saying "yeah...sorry if I woke you" and she smiled, before drifting back. Gohan begin to replay the words of the Grand Priest "If a selfish wish was made, he would of had erased everything." -

"Everything" "Everything" echoed in Gohan's head, that he began to sweat, and squeeze Videl a bit tighter, and shot his head up. His eyes sparkling at the thought _"Videl san, I can't believe almost lost you and Panchan that day.."_

Realizing how much his father struggled and how many powerful people were in different universes, he knew he had to do something to make sure he don't become a disappointment to his wife and daughter.

Only problem, is he struggled to balance his pursue of a scholar, and wondered if ditching that for a while will be worth it training again, hard and fiercely to be on the level of his father Son Goku and Vegeta!

Then he thought what would Videl feel if he was ditching his studies, to fight and how could he be there to supply for her and Pan.

He was in a deep dilemma, he really had a hard time trying to sleep. But the warmth of Videl arms, grabbing a hold of his made him a bit comfortable that he eventually fell asleep finally!

The following morning aroused. Gohan was in a training room, somewhere in their house kicking, training by himself.

While, Videl was in the kitchen feeding Pan. "Aw you little peanut you got pudding all over your cheek. Did you enjoy your snack sweetie?"

she asked in her motherly voice, as she wiped her chubby face with a cloth. "YAhh!" Pan said in excitement, with her hands out making Videl laugh, as she cleaned her "You're so precious.."

She stood on her feet and Pan chanted "Pick, Pick, mama" (Broken words that she wanted to be picked up out of her baby chair.)

Videl sighed "Your father's been in the training room for 3 hours now, I hope he's alright." she said a bit worried and smiled and picked her daughter out of her seat.

"Shall we go see how daddy's doing? then maybe go and visit Aunty Bulma so you can play with Bra?" Videl asked her baby and Pan chanted "YAH!" and clapped.

Gohan panted as he was dripping in sweat, from his morning work out. "Damn, I don't feel no upgrade from this...It's not enough, I need a training partner and work somewhere my body can advance.."

He said in between pants. Eventually he opt out of the room, wiping his head with his towel, and sighing a big relief "I could use a nice b-" he was cut off from "Dada" and "Gohan" from his wife and daughter.

Videl smiled "Well hi there handsome, have a great work out I hope?" Gohan smiled, and rubbed Pan's cheek as she was in her moms arms. "Yeah I in fact did...I'm sorry if I worried you.."

She chuckled "Don't be. You've been working so hard from your job, and all from the tournament I know you must be stressed" Gohan heard her say job and he shifted a bit. "Y-yeah, it's been a bit rough. But don't you worry. I can handle it". Videl chuckled.

"I'm sure you can, no doubt about it. So, me and Pan plan on going to Bulma's for a minute. Are you okay with that?" Gohan snapped out of thought "Uh-yeah of course. Go and enjoy yourself alright?" He said kissing her head and Pan's then walking off.

Videl smiled and then she did make a bit of a worried face, as she can feel something was bothering Gohan a bit. But she couldn't exactly figure it out. Ever since coming back from the tournament he has been to himself, a bit quiet.

And though she didn't think much of it, his frequent up all night routines was utterly concerning since he goes to bed normally at a early decent hour 9:00 to be exact. But most nights been 11 or 12 at it's latest it wasn't always just with making sure Pan is put to sleep either.

She let it go, but felt hopefully he can talk about it with her, and maybe Bulma had some answers to this as well. "Okay peanut, we're going to get ready so we can go.."

Pan clapped "Kay" Videl walked Pan into her baby room to get her ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Videl is flying in the air as Pan is on her back, enjoying the breeze giggling! "Almost there Pan!" Videl said happily! She then does a twirl down making Pan laugh in the process and lands on the ground at Capsule Corp. Pan comes to Videl's arms.

Shocked, a rolling car with a couple in it, unknowingly to them almost crashes into a tree from seeing the young lady and her infant come from the sky like it was normal...

They stopped and hugged each other obviously creep out. The guy shouted "D-Did you j-just see that?" he stuttered. "W-Was that Mr. Satan's daughter?" the frighten woman asked.

Videl with Pan in her arms, walks up to Capsule Corp and presses the monitor button. "Hi welcome to Capsule Corp. Are you here to visit? If so which of the following parties? Vegeta-San, or Bulma-San, Dr. Brief, or his wife?"

the lady asked and Videl pressed the button "Bulma San please."….."She is here, and will be with you shortly. Your name ma'am?" …

"Videl San.." she said and the door opened for her as she enters. "Miss Bulma would be right with you" the lady at the desk said.

"Thanks!" She said. Videl checks her C.C ZPhone. Then, the sound of Bulma's voice ring.

"Videl? Hi, how are you doing?" Bulma ask "Bulma" Pan sweetly said flying to her arms, to hug her and Bulma embraced her "Well hello there cutie..Wow, that grip"

Videl "Pan be careful..." Bulma laughed as she end up giving her a hug. "Hi Bulma! I'm fine, how are you" Bulma replied back "Doing great, mommy duties as usual. What brings you and little Pan by?"

"Terribly sorry if we intrude but…I've brought Pan to probably play with Bra if she's awake? And, just to chat in general since it's been a while. I've also, sort of had concerns regarding Gohan.." She said a bit dry and upset, and Bulma smile turned upside down.

"Oh, Is everything alright?" Videl shakes her head. "Come, let's go to the living room and chat. Bra is up and Pan is welcome to play with her!" Pan clapped cheerfully. Videl smiled as she walked with her.

Once they got in there after Bulma pressed the button to open the door. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"Some water would be fine thank you!" she said sitting her purse down and on the sofa. Bulma went to put the baby in the room where Bra was, who was in her cradle playing with blocks.

Pan greeted her and vice verse despite not being able to talk. Bulma eventually came back, and gave Videl her water as she sat down across from her.

"So, how's my niece Pan?" Videl smiled "She's getting so big, quite frankly. She's a bit of work, but I am probably sure that's her Saiyan genes kicking in, either that or she adapted my stubborn personality when I was a child.."

Bulma and her laughs "Most likely it's that Saiyan blood, she's very strong wow. How is that?" Videl shrugged.

"I asked myself the same thing...but that's daddy's little girl for you!" they giggled. "Sure is, Gohan so happy when he is with her. He really love parenthood!." Videl smiled,

"He really does, it's so beautiful seeing him enjoying being a father. I sometimes think about having another child but Gohan been so hard at work with his studies I'm not sure he's ready either."

Bulma cleared her throat. "So about Gohan? That has you so upset?…" Videl took a sip of her water, totally forgetting about what she said earlier for a moment.

Videl sighed "Well, ever since he came back from the tournament he's been…..different, like he's very laid back and hardly talks." Bulma sips her tea "At you?" Videl shook ehr head.

"He talks to me like everything's normal but he's been very antsy lately and I don't know why….You know out of everyone Bulma, that me and Gohan have a connection deeper like no other. Like, I feel he's holding a lot of stuff back, though he don't express it maybe not to upset me, but not knowing really bothers me more than anything and everytime I bring it up, he tries to change the subject, and I just..leave him alone. Last thing I wanna do is argue, when I know something's not right about the way he's been acting…Gohan usually is open with me on everything, now he just seems shut down."

Videl explained. "Oh hon, don't feel upset, I'm sure whatever it is that happened at the tournament he'll get by..Gohan hasn't really trained for a long minute so maybe him getting eliminated had something to do with it."

Bulma said she wanted to tell her the whole universe was at stake as clearly she still didn't know about that, apparently Gohan never told her and she understood why, but she wanted them to talk about it. and she knew Gohan would open to her eventually.

"Hey, I say just give him some time. Gohan's just probably going through a dilemma I seen this behavior from him before when he was a child, especially when stress. Afterall he has a hidden temper, that can be provoked….If you let him blow off whatever steam he has I'm sure he'll feel better."

Bulma explained resting her hand on Videl's shoulder "Gee Bulma, thank you…I guess I should…" they hear ruffling and it's Vegeta.

"Hi Vegeta." Videl smirked, he nod his head and picked up a apple. "Um, Vegeta." he turned to her.

"I-I'm just curious, Gohan's been acting strange lately. I'm not the one to judge you or anything as I have great respect for you…But, you didn't say anything negative towards him, you know him being weak? before you guys went to the tournament did you?"

Vegeta just looked at her and then sort of smirked with that permanent narrowed brows. "Maybe a few months ago, I would have…but…. I have nothing negative to say about that boy he's who he is…I can however respect him for doing pretty descent at the tournament, one thing for sure…he fights with honor, and whatever training he did prior paid off…Whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with pride, it's what we saiyans are use too." he said walking away.

Videl was shocked, and expected Vegeta to lash out something annoying or belated her, since he really didn't care about Goku and his kids for all she knew…but he was quite respectful and she smiled.

"That's sweet of you to say Vegeta.." Videl said, and Bulma smiled. "Hmph" he just said walking away and Bulma giggled. "Wow, Vegeta has sure come around.." Bulma strugged.

"He's in a pretty good mood, lately..so I suppose it was a given. Anyway he's rgiht Videl…it may be his pride acting up but I wouldn't fully be concern, when he's ready he'll talk trust me.."

Videl put her hand on her cheek. "I hope you're right. Sometimes, I wonder if it's me? Maybe I'm not doing a good job being his wife." She said and Bulma chuckled.

"Videl come on, Gohan worships the ground you step on, that's very unlikely as he always brags how great you are, that should be your least concern" Videl smiled and blushed.

"Wow, he does?" she said a bit taken back in awe, a slight blush hit her cheeks. "Guess, living with him everyday I wouldn't know…" Bulma giggled,

Bulma knew Gohan was feared that he'd never see Videl again, or Pan. She felt bad, but relieved that didn't happen, and their universe was safe, she was more mad at Goku for putting them in that predicament in the first place, not knowing he scared all of them, that they would never see their family anymore..

"Hmm, that's interesting." Was what Bulma could really say. Back at their house. Gohan got was his office after a bit of studying and he began to get frustrated and throw his book across the room that he made a large dent and scratched his head.

"Damnit.." He said and sighed sitting back down. "What should I do? I wanna get stronger, but I also have this damn conference tomorrow how the hell can I balance this, and at the same time freaking be a father and a husband.." He said clutching his hands in irritation.

The voice of his mother clouded his head of her raging voice that could scare the strongest being in the world.. "How dare my Gohan abandon his conferences and studies, to train? Are you serious? What a disgrace towards me, how could he do that?."

He put his head down, and unknowingly drifted off...

A dream he end up having regarding Videl.

"Listen Gohan, you better figure what you are going to do. Without you working, how the hell do you expect us to live a financially stable life?."

"We can't always rely on my dad's riches nor my job itself. You of all people should understand that."

"B-But Videl San, I-"

She cut him off...

"Don't but me, we're not teenagers anymore Gohan, we're grown adults now...Who has a infant 1 year old." (She points at him) "You as a husband and a father need to do better than what you call yourself currently doing. And I thought you were a real man...What an embarrassment you are as my husband." Gohan turns pale!

Gohan awakens panting in and out. He looked round and saw it was just a dream. He rubbed his face, and went to the kitchen to pour him some water.

CAPSULE CORP.

"It's always a pleasure to hang out with you Bulma, we should do this every weekend." Bulma chuckles "You bet, we are great friends after all Videl, you know you and Gohan and Pan are always welcome here!"

"Thanks, I speak the same for you, Vegeta Bra, and Trunks. And thank you for letting Pan spend a night, if she is any problem please don't hesitate to call us."

Bulma chuckled "Don't worry about it, she;s a doll. You take care everything will be alright trust me." Bulma insisted. Videl smiled in acceptance.

"Thanks Bulma, Well, I better get going to get supper prepared...see you!" she said walking off waving as Bulma waved back before shutting the door. Videl sighed, and looked at her Z phone and saw a miss call from Gohan.

She called him back, "H-hello" he asked, "Hey sweety, are you okay? do you need anything? I'm on my way home from Bulma's..Pan is staying a night" she said as cheerful she could.

"That's great, and Um, no I -I was just seeing if you were okay that's all, I'll see you soon." He said and clicked off, Videl sort of smiled, that Gohan checked on her, she hopped into the sky and fly there quickly as possible.

It took 10 min. to get there with the speed she was going now that she didn't have Pan.

Once inside she put her apron on, and before she could go into the kitchen she sees dinner for two already prepared. Gohan, emerged from the other room, in his sweats and beater. Videl was stunned and shocked she just stood there frozen.

It's a bit slow but I'm building up the story it's going to get really interesting the next two chapters...Gohan will make his decision that may effect his family in the long run but he wants to follow his intuition even costly. #staytuned. Thank you very much for taking your time to read this story. Videl is a different character in my story Btw she may seem like her Super counterpart now, boring and cliche but she's actually way better and play a big role somewhere in it. (Very soon to show!)


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving off from the previous chapter, Videl arrived back home alone from Bulma's leaving Pan in her care to play with her daughter Bra.

As Videl arrive home to prepare supper in time for both her and Gohan, she already seen while walking into their kitchen connected to the living room, of a entire meal set up already.

Confused, she is also pleased with the result, as Gohan emerges from the room, and Videl sensed him. "Gohan, honey you made this?"

She asked pleased, and he nodded "Yeah, I um...I figure since you've been working very hard at the office I thought I do something for us this time." He said smiling a little while scratching the back of his head nervously. Videl heart fluttered, and she walked up and grabbed his arm.

"Well, we can't let this delicious meal go cold should we?" She said giggling winking her eye, as Gohan just looked at her confusingly, and he sat down in front of her. They both prayed and Videl clapped her hand together. "Gosh Gohan, this all look amaing hon. You look like you outdid yourself, I'm so thankful"

Gohan blushed and smiled "You're welcome hon...I hope it taste as good as it looks." he worried, and she pushed her plate to him. "Feed me some, and let me see!" she said and he looked at her blushing then grabbed the fork and poke the pork in it, and lifted it up to her mouth. Videl grabbed a hold of it, with her eyes close and moaned. "mm, it's so good."

"Really?" Gohan asked impressed. "Yes" Gohan blushed. Videl chuckled "Who knew my lovable saiyan husband could cook a meal like this, you surprised me every day Gohan!" and he continued to blush red the more she complimated him, she thought it was so cute how even till this day Gohan was shy around her, you'd think he be over such but she loved that about him because she also can easily trigger Gohan to his saiyan side every once in a while.

"Gosh Videl..." he said in a bit whiny like how a mother compliments their child in front of people. She giggled, "Where's Pan?" He asked and Videl shrugged "She is at Bulma's I thought it was best to let her stay the night, with Bra." Gohan nodded "Oh great.." he said with a little smirk.

25 minutes went by..

As Videl was finished, she seen Gohan didn't even eat as much. "Sweetie, are you okay? You didn't eat much.." she said a bit concerned looking across to him, and he snapped out of it.

"I-I guess I wasn't as hungry as I hoped. Look, don't you worry about dishes I'll handle them" he said and Videl stopped him, and grabbed his hand. "NO!" She sighed and got up. "You're not going to continue to hide your feelings from me Gohan. Now, you gone tell me what's been bothering you!"

She hit her tiny fists on his pecks, "Why don't you talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Is it me? " she continued to hit him, as he saw her eyes water, and it sort of hurt him, he stopped her fists. "Its not you Videl, far from it. Please don't cry, I'll talk..." he said begging Videl looks at him, as he dried her tears.

He took her hand and walked them to their bedroom. "So, what has been bothering you so bad sweetheart? You don't know how upset I've been seeing you down like this." She asked, rubbing his back, Gohan had a hard time looking at her...and he finally spoke. "I-I been feeling confused, and perplex lately about a lot of things, that's just been bothering me."

Videl tilted her head "As?" she said and he gulped, "Like, questioning myself, my goals, myself, as a husband, father and son..it's just a lot to grasp Videl, and I-I don't know how to handle all of it."

Videl heart skipped a beat, she didn't know her own husband was fighting such demons inside, and it hurt her she hugged him, quickly, as he trembled, but something of Videl's touch allowed him to break his shield.

Why are you so defeated like this, it's not like you.?" she rubbed his face, "I'm afraid I don't live up to the standards of a good husband, father or son when you have two parents with different driven ambitions it's hard to balance that, I have to fight to protect the world. Then, pursue my dream as a scholar, to impress my mother but at the same time my dad need me in battle, and he relies on me, cause I'm the third strongest of him and Vegeta, and it's a struggle maintain such all at once..."

(a Entire roster of Evil Guys, Gohan's done faced in the past shows)

"Ever since I was a child Videl.. I've been thrown into battle, and I hated fighting. I hated evil, I hated bad people, I was never immune to violence I was not like my father by all means, but when I had to...I had to do my best to protect everyone I loved, and take his spot until he came to the rescue. This when people knew how much power I possessed, but if I ever took it far to unlock it, I come to a deadly warrior, that I tapped into something that was uncontrollable, seeing my friends hurt, feeling powerless eventually I snapped..." Videl nodded listening feeling sorry but understanding.

"Lastly, I feel like I don't make you happy, least I don't think I haven't yet..." Videl was floored by this revelation. "G-Gohan! Why would you-for a second think that's how I feel about you?"

"One of the best thing you did for me was give me our baby girl and being there for us the best you can. I don't expect you to be the perfect husband let alone father, you are an amazing daddy to Pan and she sees that in you. You are in my eyes the way you are. As much I gave you a hard time back in high school, that was my inner insecurity and ego to hide how I truly felt about you! Your compassionate, your determination and your strength and bravery, you defeated Cell and saved us, at a very young age you been through a lot, than I could fathom and you've told me...Gohan...we both had hardships growing up, yours was brutal than mine. But I myself as the daughter of a man that is a fraud to the world, under fame, people only liking you because you're Mr. Satan's daughter, that may sound like a good thing but it wasn't, there were times I wanted to run away from it all, and not knowing who my mom was took a major toll on me..And for as long as I remember, I long for somebody to just see me as Videl, the tough but deep down nice reasonable girl. And, that person became you!" Gohan lift his head up and looked at Videl.

She smiled back. "IS this what's been bothering you sweetie?" He nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry...I didn't wanna upset you." She took his hand "You can never do that" Gohan smiled a relief "I'm glad you feel that way Videl. I -love you!" She smirked with a brow up "I love you to, now stop being so soft on me geez..." she teased and she and Gohan chuckled embarrassed.

* * *

 **BEERUS SAMA PLANET**

Goku is training on Whis and Beerus planet with Vegeta and suddenly a unknown factor store as Goku's body began to break down.

Something similar to what he experienced in the tournament fighting Jiren in Mui but its worst, as he felt himself powerless. "Kakarot" Vegeta yelled, he turned him over. "V-Vegeta, my body it-it won't allow me to move ahgghh". Whis came by "Oh my this is really not good."

Goku, ended up having some sort of a saiyan side-effect when overuse of power lead to disadvantages in his body parts. Resulting, in him not being able to fight for almost a year. A shock, goku and Vegeta took a turn. As he tried his best to get p and act okay but it was no use.

"I'm afraid Son goku, you are out of commission for quite some while." Whis added chewing on a cinnamon stick. "ooh these are delicious" Vegeta interrupted "Y-you're saying Kakarot can't fight period?" Whis chewed "Exactly! If I were you, Son Goku I'd get plenty of rest, any more strain on your body can really make it much worst, which may not allow you to fight anymore." Goku look like he seen a ghost.

Being that fighting was a mad part of him, he couldn't believe the consequences were so severe. "Damn it" Vegeta said "Was it something with the UI?" Whis swallowed "Could be, after all he hasn't fully mastered it...no telling what it could of effected in the long run..honestly it's quite surprising."

"No, how the hell can this happen? I need to be able to fight Whis. There's no telling what can have a threat next. Somebody way powerful, as if Broly wasn't..ahhh!" he said lying back down. Whis couldn't answer directly.

"We always have Vegeta, but I understand..hmmm, if I were you I'd have somebody to fill in your place till you get better..." Vegeta scoffed.

"What good is that? All of them down there are to settled in their day to day lives to even bother training, they all pretty much was forced into the tournament because they had no damn choice." Me and Kakarot are the only two who give a damn about fighting and getting strong." He said biting his nail. "Damn, this is bad.."

 **GOHAN'S HOUSE**

Piccolo is out back with Gohan as they are playing with Pan and talking. "I know that look Gohan, what's the matter? I can sense you've not been yourself lately." He said not looking at him but Pan.

"Huh? Oh is it that obvious?" He said a bit dry, and Piccolo smirked a bit, "Gohan I've known you since you were a boy, there's no getting past me about your feelings you know that." he explained and Gohan sighed.

"Actually Piccolo there has been something bothering me...I guess you can say I'm sort of stuck in some sort of dilemma.." Piccolo turns to him. "You see, I didn't think it would be this way getting back from the tournament of power...but I realize how many strong opponents were there, look at how father had to struggle against Jiren...if it wasn't for 17 and Freeza's help, there's not a guarantee we would of won that day.."

He said standing up..."For some reason looking at that fight through the sidelines I felt hopeless, and useless..I let myself get eliminated and it's embarrassing." He said bawling a fist in his hand.

"Then, I'm still pissed at how selfish the Lord of Everything was.." He admitted, and Piccolo eyes gasped. "Gohan...we must re-" Gohan scoffed "I don't care, it's not about respect when your entire universe was sworn to be wiped out...Imagine if Universe 11 Jiren won that tournament Piccolo, he would of made a selfish wish for his own gain, he even said it himself he wanted to bring his old master back...if he didn't think about bringing back the universes we would of remained permanently gone..."

He said in anger..."I almost lost Pan and Videl, and me as a man, a father, and a husband can't stand for it...Despite we came in victory, how do we know this won't happen again...Even if my dad is friends with the Lord of Everything, it still doesn't make it right Piccolo..."

Piccolo was shocked at Gohan's words, but he sort of understood...Gohan turned to him, "I've made a big decision, that it might effect those I love but really...I can't accept this.."

Videl called from the house "Dinner time fellas!" she sweetly said "You boys been out here for a hour i know you must be hungry" she said and Gohan.

"We're coming" he said and Gohan got back serious "What do you mean Gohan?" Gohan fist "I plan on training again...more than ever."

Piccolo eye bugged out "I need your help obviously though. I also plan on talking to Vegeta when he get back from Whis for some sparring.." He said a bit confident.

"What about your career Gohan, you don't have to sacrifice your duties for this, that's why Goku and Vegeta are training with Whis who is stronger than all of us.." Gohan looked up.

"That's the thing Piccolo, father and Vegeta won't be here forever...and we may not know if something happens to either of them unexpectedly then what? How can we be prepared."

Gohan made a excellent point. "If this what you want Gohan, I am behind you all the way kid. My concern is how would Videl feel about you putting your career on hold for this..." Gohan bit his nail, "I'll have to tell her eventually...maybe tonight I can't prolong it.." He admitted. And he grabbed Pan picking her up, and rubbed her head "Come on Pan-Chan, let's see what your mommy made for us tonight." he sweetly told her and she clapped giggling.

 **Later on that night:**

"Hey Videl, can I talk to you about something before we go to sleep?" Videl bat her eyes turning. "Of course, you can talk to me about anything, everything alright?" She asked lovingly, and he sighed.

"I- uh...I plan on getting back into training, not just temporarily but for quite a while...And, that would sort of mean I have to lay off my career for a minute..." he said nervous to admit, and he was preparing to get yelled at. She looked at him, and formed a small smile, and shifted his head towards her,

"Is that all?" She said and he was taken back by her reaction she giggled, getting on top of him. "Gohan, if that's what you wanna do...I support you. Seriously, did you think I would not be?" She asked and he was still shocked and nodded.

"What about you and Pan? me not working, how can I financially do for you both...? You don't want me to end up as a muscle bound fighter, I am not trying to, I just wanna be able to get better as a fighter again, surpass my father and Vegeta so I can one day be a protector of earth, my studies won't get me there, I gotta find a way to balance it, but I also don't want you and Pan to suffer. That's why I'm torn Videl..."

"You don't have to be, me and Pan are going to be fine, whether you work or not. Don't forget I am working myself, now. I'm actually glad to see my Gohan gotten back to training and honestly I'm glad to myself. I don't mind it at all ! As I told you before we got married, you do whatever makes you happy and what's best..I won't stop you! I fell in love with you because of fighting, so how can I be upset?"

Gohan was applaud by this, but he was relieved of satisfaction, and she giggled, "Is that's what been bothering you dude? Geez you find me as this soft wife it's pretty annoying.. "That is kind of embarrassing.." He said

 **Next Several Days Past...**

Gohan and Piccolo are in the yard of Gohan's residence sparring, "Don't hold anything back Gohan alright? I want you to go all out.." He said in stance, and Gohan smirked.

"I plan too!" he said quickly teleporting and trying to punch Piccolo in the gut but gets held back by his hand, and Piccolo smiles and swings at him, making Gohan jump in the air, as Piccolo follows and the two clash, sending forces among the ground.

Piccolo kicks Gohan, and then slams him down on the ground, and as he began to fly towards him for another punch, gohan teleports and punches Piccolo in the chin up, and took his fists into each.

"HAAAAHHHH!" and slammed him downwards, then proceeded throwing ki blasts, some hitting Piccolo, and he managed to escape it and flipped backwards. Gohan lands on the ground "Not bad kid, your speed is becoming incredible.." he pants, and so does Gohan.

"Likewise! Don't tell me your done already old man!" Gohan joked and Piccolo chuckled "You wanna think that, not a chance...This just the beginning..." They charged at each other, and continued throwing blow to blow...Videl came out humming then gasped at the result of her yard, and seen her husband and Piccolo going at it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled, stopping the two in their tracks, scared of the loud voice. "V-Videl?" Gohan asked shockingly. "What the hell, I should of never let you two train here, look what you boneheads did to the yard." She said and the two looked, and Gohan and Piccolo flew down and Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry dear, we must of got carried away...I'll make sure to fix it...somehow." Videl sighed and held her hand on her head. "Anyway, your professor called and asked if you can make the meeting tonight, I wanted to know if you are?" Gohan rubbed his hair, he got his fighting spirit back, but he knew he had a responsibility. "Um...yeah tell him, I will be there no sweat."

Videl nodded "Okay!" Gohan folded his arms "Hey love, you wanna train with us again? We should really see how much you improved on"

He said and "Not like this, the rate you two are going." she smartly said and Piccolo smirked. "What's wrong? Ms Great Saiyawoman too soft intimidated to handle two guys twice her size huh?" This angered Videl

"This soft to you!" and she threw a ki blast at Piccolo not expecting such. Piccolo manages to dodge it a bit, and Videl angrily clenched her fist..

."You're lucky I'm not Namekian or a Saiyan..Arrgghh" Gohan was shocked and tried to sooth her. "Me and my big mouth" Piccolo said, defeated.. forgetting not to underestimate these saiyan's wives.

"When did she learn Ki blast?" Piccolo said shocked, and Gohan nervously chuckled "Two days ago, I sort of taught her, give her credit...her aim is not bad" Gohan laughed as Piccolo brushed the ash from his ear that the blast sort of hit him at he blushed in embarrassment and folded his arms.

So Gohan made his decision and the journey unbound! Gets even better...#Stay Tuned Thank you for supporting and reading, love you all, much love until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gohan's Residence**

Android 18 and Videl are going back and forth sparring, throwing blows to blows, while Gohan and Piccolo watched from the sidelines.

"Wow, look at em go" he said and Gohan smiled.

"Indeed, I'm quite impressed how far Videl came she totally on 18's speed now, it's incredible"

Android 18 took a blow to Videl and slammed her on the ground making Videl land on her hands and she panted. 18 flew down and smirked.

"Not bad Videl" she panted herself "Your agility is outstanding now...Keep it up you just might be on my level in no time."

Videl smirked "Thanks 18, that's the plan, I may not be equipped with superhuman material like you, but.." she panted.

"I can at least try to be on par...it's actually fun getting back training, testing my skills up against stronger warriors." Gohan clapped "Good Job Videl, you get stronger by the day. I'm proud"

Gohan added, Piccolo smirked folding his arms. "Least she has somebody else to let her anger out on.." Videl growled and Gohan chuckled nervously.

As soon as they were about to say anything else, Gohan felt a presence coming towards them, and immediately looked up and saw some sort of comet looking thing shooting down.

"Everyone brace yourself" he said "I can sense it's Vegeta!" he added and they did so once the comet like blast hit the ground.

"WHIS" Gohan, Videl and 18 said surprised. "But no Lord Beerus, I wonder why?"

"Greetings son of Goku, madams, and The Namekian Piccolo. Terribly sorry for the intruding welcome, but as you can see we have a slight problem at hand. He said as they looked at Vegeta carrying a wounded Goku.

Everyone gasped "Oh no" Videl said shielding her mouth and Gohan shouted "Father!" as he ran towards him, Vegeta through him down and Gohan lifted him up a bit "Dad! Whis, what happened to him?"

Gohan asked concerned "Apparently Son Goku for some reason body fell under pressure during his training with Prince Vegeta that resulted him becoming severely injured. Without the proper rest he may not be able to fight again, I'm afraid he won't be able to do so for quite a while."

Gohan was shocked "No, th-that can't be...Do you know why?" There was no answer, "I'm afraid not a clue..." Whis applied.

Later on that night, Videl helped Chi-Chi care for Goku inside, as Gohan was on top of his house looking off in the distance. Vegeta was about to leave and go home until he saw Gohan. He decided to fly and stand next to him. Without the two facing each other, Vegeta asked "What's wrong with you Gohan?"...

Gohan didn't say anything for a minute and then finally came out with it.

"I been conflicted Vegeta. Conflicted that after all these years I yet to come in complete balance terms with my saiyan and human genes, it's very complicated to grasp. You have always said I had the highest potential out of you and dad, but...as much I done slacked behind there is no way it seem I can ever be on you both level, mainly also because I don't strive to be. I always wanted to go a different path, but then I had a thought my dad and you won't always be able to protect us, and how selfish is it for me to be a warrior with so much potential let everyone down, including those I love."

He clenched his fist and his teeth "Sometimes I feel regretful for slacking...And after that fight with Kefla and all them other strong warriors in different universes I realized if there can be strong people out there, who knows what could hit earth next who is more stronger than any of us again...I heard about you and my dad fight with Broly that it took both of you to fusion to defeat him..."

He sighed. Vegeta just continued looking off "Listen Gohan, I may have given you hell all these years but you are who you are and there's no changing that. You're not like me and Kakarot at least at this time I can see that. But you also have to ask yourself, who you fighting for?. My thrive for taking out Toppo was for the love of my family, you need to use that to prevail and conquer...it's more than brutal strength...I'm finally understanding that at least. Ask yourself are you really into getting back your training?"

He asked and Gohan before responding thought about it. "I am...Videl is cool with it. I am willing to get back and be where I need to be, I got a mission vegeta and I plan on conquering it" Vegeta brow went up "Say what?" he asked and Gohan smirked "I'm going to hold the Gods and lord of Everything up for responsibility by any mean."

Vegeta was applaud "You can't be serious" Gohan got serious "I am...I made up my mind and I'd do whatever it takes to achieve that." Vegeta just looked at him and gave a cocky smirk.

"Hmph, who would of thought a nerd like you would say such a thing...Well Gohan, if this what you want fine...If you want training I'll help you but understand I am not your father Kakarot, I would make you sweat and bleed with no mercy, you up for that boy?"

Gohan was a bit taken back cause he knew Vegeta was dead serious but that's what he needed someone hard more hard than Piccolo to get at him, and push his limits

"Indeed, I am! Let's do this vegeta, please hold nothing back." Vegeta smirked "You best believe it...meet me at the lookout tomorrow morning we gone put you to the test." he said a bit eerie and Gohan just looked at him, as he flew away. Gohan then looked down and seen Videl talking to Chi-Chi.

 **"** ** _Mother's going to be angry if she find out I'm holding off my career for a while, but more things matter at the moment and with dad out, I have no choice now. I gotta be prepared._**

 ** _NEXT MORNING:_**

 ** _KAMI's LOOKOUT_**

Vegeta was on top of the lookout being talked to by Mr. Popo "Vegeta, please try not to destroy the spirit of time again, it is very tiring to keep having to rebuild it every time you wanna enter. I ask Kindly."

Gohan arrived and in gear for training in a blue beater, and some sweat pants, with replica of Piccolo's shoes. "You ready kid?" Gohan nodded "mmhm" Popo plead again "I beg of you Vegeta try not to.."

Vegeta continued walking "I'll try but no promises." Popo was startled and Gohan tried to assure him "I'll try to keep him balanced" he said bowing. And followed Vegeta as Popo lead them to the room. "How long do you two plan on spending?" Gohan gulped "2 years is okay for today." Vegeta smirked "Not a bad choice..this shall be interesting!"

I'm gone try to update this story faster for y'all, sorry for the delay my life is hell right now personal issues but they're getting better which means more time to develop this story! #StayTuned thanks for reading, much love to you all.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: GOHAN vs VEGETA: A Severe Combat**


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit of Time Room

"Alright Gohan, you gone give me everything you got understand? I find you holding back, you would regret it.." Gohan came in stance, and so did Vegeta. "To see where you at, I'll go Super Saiyan God first. He smirked cocky like and transformed.

Gohan was astounded, but kept his focus as he remembered his training with Piccolo before the tournament of power to never get distracted nor let his guard down.

Vegeta flew towards him, and he pushed himself to his mystic transformation, and charged towards him as well. Both clashed and locked hand to hand as they fiercily looked at each other "nnnhh"

Gohan said as he was being pushed back a bit, Vegeta kicked him in the chin, as his body went flying upwards, Vegeta teleports and double fist slammed gohan down to the ground, and dashed towards him,

Gohan dodged, it and through a blast at vegeta, and constantly continued as he flew backwards with Vegeta dodging every bit. Gohan teleports before Vegeta can punch him he looks back and Gohan punches Vegeta in the cheek, making him fly.

Gohan dashed towards him, and Vegeta blocked his kick, took his angle and twisted him making him fly backwards on the ground. Gohan sighed and huffed as he got up, wiping blood off his lip. Vegeta with his arms folded, walked towards him.

"Not bad, you managed to throw me off in this form...Impressive. Now let's see you handle Blue. HAHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHH!" He yelled transforming. Gohan felt his chi rise tremendously, that it was surpass his. He was exhausted.

"Vegeta wasn't lying when he said he wasn't gone be soft on me, he's persistent and fast" Gohan shot up his chi, and Vegeta smirked "Don't think that amount going to do anything, you better push your abilities higher if you wanna match me...Let's go."

He said charging at Gohan, and Gohan blocked Vegeta punch but he was too strong that he lost his grip and Vegeta uppercut Gohan in the gut "Pathetic..." he continued to punch Gohan back and forth.

"Put your guard up boy, is this all you got? yah ha, yah, ha," he said as he continued to beat the dog shit out of him. Gohan coughed up blood and Vegeta kicked him sending him flying knocking the time dome in pieces. Gohan trembled, in real pain feeling weak, and Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt

"You want me to believe the son of the great Kakarot want to face off some gods when he can't even land a punch on a super saiyan blue, the form higher than a super saiyan god. I told you, I'm not your father nor am I Piccolo, I will make you bleed and cry and I'm not stopping there"

Vegeta said throwing Gohan in the air as he punched him in the gut and face multiple times. He slams Gohan back down on the ground as he throws a Galatic Gun at him. Gohan just laid there feeling hopeless...

Was Vegeta right? With the bit of strength Gohan had he dodged the blast barely, which ripped his gi a bit. He was on his hands and knees, huffing and puffing, and Vegeta was hovering above him.

With his arms folded, and what seem permanent scowl. "What a waste of time, I had more fun watching my daughter taking her to the park" he said as he took his foot and slammed Gohan's head down making him yell.

"Really, and here I thought you improved. Maybe you should give up, you don't stand a chance against me, what the hell you think you can with the Grand Priest let alone Gods, I'm not impressed the slightest."

"What's wrong, giving up? How pathetic, I can imagine how your wife may feel knowing her husband so weak and not able to protect her, what a disappointment Videl must think." Gohan eyes shot up.

"And what about Pan? You want your only daughter knowing how useless her damn father is, that he can't impress her by being a amazing warrior like her damn clown of a grandfather? Is that what you want?" He shouted kicking Gohan as he went flying back.

Gohan laid on his back fested with tears, at Vegeta's words, he ain't gone lie that they stung last thing he wanted was to be a disappointment to his family as he feel he already was for holding back his career to train, and he now wasn't sure if it was worth it, he was not on Vegeta's level able to hold on his own on SSJ Blue. He hated to show weakness by crying, but his pride felt defeated.

Vegeta leveled down to his original state, he walked passed Gohan scoffing, who slowly with the mini strength he had and with the room void being so harsh his body felt shut down. He managed to lift himself and walk, he was badly beaten as he held his arm, with head down in shame.

"I'm going to lay down, I barely had any sleep since Bra was born, do what you want...think hard if this what you in for" he said heading into the bedroom. Gohan wiped his tears as he sat on the edge of the steps.

He contemplated, for a while. After relaxing for a bit, he wanted to quickly ask Vegeta something but knowing him he'd hate to be disturbed especially after the display Gohan gave was a disappointment so he left him alone. And rest himself, he fell on his bed and looked up.

"Can I do this?" he said to himself, and closed his eyes "I got to excel, but how...?" He said clenching the bed sheet, he eventually caught himself drifting off to sleep.

Later on, Gohan managed to heal himself by having bandages and he and Vegeta sat in the kitche n chowing down a heavy meal. Typical Saiyan style. Gohan figured this was the perfect time to ask Vegeta about how he managed to get God ki without ritual drive.

Once Gohan sipped his soup bowl and downed a whole orange soda. He began "V-Vegeta, may I please ask you something? I know you're disappointed in me...But, i wanna know how you were able to obtain God Ki without doing the ritual like my father when Whis and Lord Beerus arrived on earth..?"

Vegeta while chewing a onion like this, just stared at him. He didn't want to answer the half-breed, and found it pointless to explain after the fight he shared with him was not satisfying or worth a answer.

"We were able to compress my Ki, simple as that...why do you ask?" Gohan shot up "I-I was just curious I guess. I-I wanna know how to unlock it myself...it is feesible right?" he asked and Vegeta finished.

"It is, but at the rate you're going I doubt someone like yourself will have the thrive to push yourself to that limit" He said a bit harsh and Gohan just looked at him, and then put his head down.

"You better rest up some more, cause expect another beat down in the next hour or so..If you can take it" he sinisterly smirked and Gohan knew he was serious, some part of him was nervous but he wasn't gone back down. He was still badly bruised but he wanted to show Vegeta he can get better and he was gone do that somehow.

Once Vegeta went to lay down again to sleep off his stomach from eating so much. Gohan managed to walk into the void, he clutched his fist together, and closed his eyes...Slouching into a position letting energy build around him. "HuuaahhhhhhHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gohan yelled, as he chi pushed up. He continue to build it up, as his muscles begin to bulk, and form veins around him, "NNNNNNHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed letting as much as he can when he did his mind went blank and he felt a huge crack in his body that his whole energy drained massively he fell blankly forward landing on the ground...

GOHAN RESIDENCE

Gohan was bandaged up and he fluttered his eyes waking up, and he was back at his home. Videl was above him looking him over "G-Gohan, sweetie you're awake" she said in glee. And Gohan looked "Videl San?" he shot up, "Hey there" Dende said with Goku next to him. "Hey son, wow you're awake you was pretty much out for a long time. I see Vegeta really did a number to ya!" he said not a bit fazed "Dad, Dende, w-what happened"

He then felt a VERY painful reaction that made him shout, and slam back down on the bed. Videl consoled his chest with a hot rag in a bowl "Hon relax you're still sore..." Even so, he was healed. "Thank goodness you're not dead." she stated and Dende explained "You were pretty damaged when Vegeta brought you back...Good thing I was able to in time heal you best I could man!"

Gohan remembered that's where he last was at, the time chamber with Vegeta who was helping him train, and he was powering his chi and must of blanked out. "Thank you guardian, my deepest gratitude. W-what did Vegeta say?" Gohan asked as Videl dapped delicately on his arm.

Dende sweat dropped his head. "He said you were a disappointment" and Gohan made a upset face "Hey don't beat yourself up son, for what Vegeta said you managed to knock him off a bit in his God form, so you're almost there." he said "Dad, I don't know if I can do this.." he said doubting himself, and Goku got serious

"No, you can Gohan. I always have faith in you, don't let this one lost keep you unsure of yourself. You're learning to balance your training and stay consistent with it, you will have to continue to push yourself, remember we saiyans have no limits you can do it Gohan, you will excel to our level, don't give up."

Goku established and Videl nodded "He's right honey, don't let Vegeta words discourage you. You're better than that, and you have to take those words and use it to prevail." Gohan felt happy to have the words of his wife and father give him ounces of hope back. And he smiled and nodded.

"I won't give up, Videl, Dad, thank you!" he said clenching his fist in confidence.

Hope you all like this chapter, more to come stay tuned. What you think thus far? This my first story so I'm learning down the way! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPSULE CORP.**

The assistant at the desk paged Bulma. "Miss Bulma, you have a guest at the front door ma'am" she said clicking off.

"She'll be down with you shortly Mr. Son Gohan" she politely said and he nodded "Thanks!"

*ding* Bulma comes from off the elevator and walks to the front desk and notices Gohan in his training get up.

"Well good afternoon Gohan, what bring you by dressed so...like your ready to fight somebody?" She said folding her arms with a brow up.

"It's very out of character of you to be thinking of such, I gotta admit" Gohan nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it is, but I've been picking back up my training. It's sort of a long story, but I felt it was needed you know? I been trying to train with Vegeta, um is he here?"

Bulma was shocked "Oh wow, um he should be. To be honest, he left a couple of hours ago. He didn't tell me where as usual, most likely he should be back now in his training room or in the back. I just finished giving Bra a bath, but feel free to come up and search the house yourself." Gohan nodded.

"Thanks" he walked with her "So, where is Trunks? I haven't seen him lately." Bulma smiled as she punched the number to her room.

"Oh, Trunks is with your brother over at 17's. You know they work as rangers for him now." Gohan was shocked "Wow really? I didn't know that. Goten and mom never tells us anything" she chuckled.

"Yeah, well it was just Goten as Chi-Chi said somebody had to help make financial due, considering your father's injury and we all know Goku is never willing to work just like Vegeta. But then I thought it would be nice for Trunks to join, because soon I plan on making him CEO of Capsule Corp. And you know how my son is, that kid need to learn serious responsibility, and work ethic." she said and Gohan agreed chuckling.

"How's Videl and Pan?" She asked as she got Gohan a water. "Oh they're fine." Bulma folded her arms as she smoked her cigarette

"That's really good, because she was concerned about you a couple of days ago..." Gohan was shocked "Huh? for what exactly?

"Yeah, she came over upset. That you were acting funny, I see you two worked it out" Gohan nodded "Indeed, we've finally talked." he just said simply.

"Great, one last thing, is she alright with you training? I would of thought you'd be at work."

Gohan chuckled nervously again "Actually, she was okay with letting me train. In fact, Videl's been so helpful, through the process of transition, that she also started training with 18"

Bulma was fascinated "Oh wow, seem I miss a lot. So many of our friends changing their norms. Anyway, I won't hold you back any longer, I'm going to go work on some things in my lab. Feel free to find Vegeta somewhere"

Gohan smiled "I will, thanks Bulma!" he said walking off.

As Gohan's searching the house, he hears noises in the back and he goes to investigate. He peeps from around the door and see Vegeta on the ground making faces at Bra. Bra giggles in excitement and joy. Gohan smiles and folds his arm, enjoying the scene as he said _**this is too good to be true, I wish I had a camera. Who'd thought?**_

Gohan pretended like he didn't see anything, and walked casually in nervously.

"Uh, hi Vegeta it's me Gohan." Vegeta quickly jumped up and startled at his presence.

Blushing severely while clenching his fists. "What the hell, is-is wrong with you boy? How dare you-you sneak up on me like that, what did you see?"

Gohan flailed his hands in defense "Relax Vegeta, I saw nothing honestly. I just got here, your wife invited me in." Vegeta relaxed, and calmed down. He folded his arms.

"Oh...well what do you want? I see you recovered.."

Gohan nodded and got serious "I did, thanks to Dende and Videl." Bulma walked passed Gohan "There you are, little tinker."

Baby Bra giggled reaching for her mommy to pick her up. "You was out back with daddy all this long, was he nice?" Bra giggled. As Vegeta just looked "of course I was.." he shouted in defense.

Bulma went back with Bra inside her arms as Gohan rubbed her puffy cheeks. "Oh I know honey, she obviously's daddy's little girl, I have no doubt you were." Vegeta blushed and frowned. After she left, Gohan continued.

"Look, Vegeta I'm sorry about the incident in the spirit of time. Guess, I was being doubtful of myself once again. I sometimes feel I don't have what it takes to get to that same level i did as a kid against Cell." he admitted, and Vegeta just stared at him.

"Gohan, you can't allow your fears to get the best of you. As I've told you, you need to figure out why you're fighting and who you're fighting for. Brutal strength is one, but you also need to balance that with other skill set which you do have deep down that me and your father don't. I said them harsh words to you because, I knew if I pushed your ass you'd snap. But even that did nothing apparently."

Gohan disagreed "It in fact did Vegeta. The reason out of my mission I am willing to get stronger is to protect Videl and Pan. I -I almost lost them at the Tournament of Power, I can't sleep letting that sink in even when it was all said and done and we won. It doesn't make it right..."

Vegeta turned and came in battle stance "Then why are you babbling, and do something about it?" He said anxiously. He immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue.

Gohan locked onto his energy ki and went mystic "Right.." The second showdown between the two amines.

Meanwhile, Whis and Lord Beerus come crashing their fiasco, which makes them level down.

 **Gah..what now?** he said to himself. Irritated that these two appear without notice. "Greetings Vegeta, and son of Goku. Sorry for the intrusion. But we were desperate for some of Bulma's delicious chocolate pies again from 2 weeks ago? Is she home?"

Vegeta, gritted his teeth "With all due respect, you can't just barge in like this, for my wife she is busy with our daughter. You're going to have to sit and wait." he said shouting but trying not to be rude.

"Always the bossy boy, very well. Where is that half saiyan kid of yours Trunks? I still have that grudge against him on that **contraption** you call, Video game?" Lord Beerus said cracking his neck after the landing.

"Gah, seriously? he's at work, how about you do something more useful and watch me and Kakarot's kid duke it out. He can need your assistance."

Lord Beerus glance at the half breed saiyan, who is standing complete confused. "Ahh, so we meet again? Gohan was it?"

Gohan nodded, a bit intimidated at the same time. "Um, yes!" He smirked.

"It's been a while, I barely see you. I must say kid you definitely impressed me at the tournament and to think I had my doubts."

Gohan nervously chuckled "Thanks Lord Beerus. I am glad I could pull my weight, but I am aiming to be as strong as my father and Vegeta now more than ever."

Beerus was intrigued. "interesting, I didn't think there were anybody on this planet besides Vegeta and Goku who were thirsty to get strong."

Gohan shrugged "Well I'm not, but I have a valuable reason for why sir, with all due respect. I one day wanna surpass you and every god there is, by any means." Whis was astounded and observant. Vegeta clutched his head.

"Are you a idiot? Why would you admit that dummy?" he said a bit frantic thinking it would upset Beerus. Lord Beerus just smirked "Wow, now that's actually exciting to hear. You don't plan on taking my spot do you?"

He asked in curiosity, and Gohan shook his head "No, don't need to worry about that. I don't plan on becoming a god of destruction. My heart doesn't live for that but...I do have a desire to do whatever it takes to protect those I love."

He said in a real serious manner. "Very well, I like your charisma kid, you really are Goku's son with that sort of attitude, I never would of imagined coming from you."

Vegeta wiped the sweat from his forehead "Hey fool, are you gone fight or what? I'm wasting time here." Gohan and Beerus stared each other down and Gohan nodded "I'm ready..." He said powering up, facing Vegeta. Whis quiet the whole time just watched and observed. _ **Hmm, this is rather interesting indeed. I will keep my eye on this boy!**_


End file.
